Una Noche en la Enfermería
by La Dama del Tiempo
Summary: Después de los eventos sucedidos en Haunted, Robin permanece en la enfermería y Starfire se quedara con él para velar su sueño. Mejor Lean, hoy amanecí sin mucha inspiración


Antes que nada, no me maten por no actualizar el otro fic, pronto lo haré, solo quiero que el capítulo quede perfecto, pero como compensación aquí les dejo este pequeño One-Shot, que desde hace tiempo no me podía sacar de la cabeza, la verdad es que no hay muchos One-Shot de la pareja Robin & Starfire, así que invito a los autores de esta hermosa pareja para que escriban más fics.

Nota: Lo que esta en cursiva son recuerdos o flash back.

Contiene Spoliers del Capítulo "HAUNTED"

* * *

Una Noche en la Enfermería

Todos parecían estar mucho más tranquilos al ver como Robin dormía sobre la camilla de la enfermería.

Al principio Cyborg y Raven querían volver a atarlo a la camilla, diciendo que no sabían si la sustancia que causó la obsesión de Robin se pudiera volver a reactivar, Chico Bestia se había negado a pasar la noche en la habitación, por temor a que el Chico Maravilla lo atacará y en esos momentos se recuperaba de su gripe en su desordenada habitación.

Les había rogado e implorado a Raven y a Cyborg para que no volvieran a atar a Robin a la camilla, les pidió que le permitieran estar al pendiente de él, al principio los dos se asustaron y se negaron rotundamente, pero tras muchas suplicas y una que otra amenaza finalmente lo pudo conseguir.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en una silla frente la camilla de Robin, quien en esos momentos se encontraba algo intranquilo, movía las manos, tratando de encontrar algo, mientras él cada vez se movía más inquieto.

Starfire no se asustó ante eso, se acercó con cuidado y lo tomó de las manos, y como por arte de magia, él se tranquilizó.

* * *

Raven y Cyborg, observaron sorprendidos la escena, habían ido para asegurarse de que Starfire estuviera bien, sin duda la princesa de Tamaran era la única que causaba ese efecto en Robin, ella era la única que podía tranquilizarlo con esa facilidad. 

-Lo mejor será irnos, estamos de más en esta habitación.- susurró Raven jalando a Cybor quien intentaba tomarles una fotografía a Robin y Starfire para "chantajear" a su líder en cuanto se recuperara.

Con suma delicadeza Raven cerró la puerta de la enfermería, para dirigirse a descansar a su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente las continuas quejas de Cyborg, quien después se calló al ser amenazado por la joven gótica y se dirigió algo asustado a su habitación.

* * *

Starfire liberó las manos de Robin, se levantó y trajo una nueva manta para extenderla sobre el cuerpo del chico, observando en el transcurso la pijama del chico, ella no quería que él atrapara un resfriado como lo había hecho Chico Bestia, afuera continuaba lloviendo, las gotas de agua continuaban golpeando con fuerza los cristales de la ventana, se puso de pie y caminó en la habitación para desentumirse las piernas que comenzaban a dormírsele. 

La luz estaba apagada, la habitación estaría en completa oscuridad sino fuera por la pequeña luz que brindaba la lámpara de la mesita de noche, en donde descansaba una jarra con agua, junto con un vaso de cristal.

Las voces de sus amigos, provenientes de aquel amargo recuerdo, comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, recordando lo que había sucedido, trayendo como consecuencia que algunas lágrimas comenzaran a liberarse de la prisión de sus ojos esmeraldas.

_-Su corazón esta bajando en la gráfica.- anunció Raven._

_-La tensión arterial, cinética neurales… .- murmuró asustado Cyborg, mientras Starfire lo miraba horrorizada.- La mayoría de las personas no pueden sobrevivir este tipo de tensión.- informó Cyborg._

_-¡Robin!.- gritó la titán pelirroja._

Se había asustado como nunca antes, el solo recuerdo de que Robin había estado a punto de morir, le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, cuando escuchó esas terribles palabras, había sentido como el alma se escapaba de su cuerpo y su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

Continuó dando vueltas en la habitación, hasta que se detuvo de golpe al ver el lugar en donde momentos antes estaba el agujero que ella misma había hecho para llegar hasta Robin; Cyborg lo había reparado en solo unos minutos.

_-Robin ha activado el protocolo de la cuarentena. Nada puede entrar o salir.- informó Raven._

_-Eso veremos.- exclamó Starfire lanzando un starbolt a la puerta bloqueada, pero rebotó contra el metal en la plancha y saltó por el lugar._

_-Ten cuidado, Star.- le pidió Cyborg._

_-Nosotros debemos encontrar a Robin.- respondió Starfire_

…

_-SLADE!.- gritó Raven cayendo de pronto, después de hablar telepáticamente con Robin._

_-¿Lo viste?.- preguntó Cyborg._

_-No sé si él es real o no, pero es real para Robin.- respondió Raven poniéndose de pie.- Y lo que es peor. La tensión en su cerebro está destruyendo su cuerpo. _

_-Robin cree de verdad está luchando contra Slade ….- continuó Raven, Starfire la miraba asustada.- ... y Slade está ganando.- terminó Raven._

Se agachó hasta tocar la zona que ella había retirado hacia unas horas, pasando sus dedos sobre la orilla de donde antes había sido levantado.

_Starfire se agachó y excavó con sus dos manos en el piso._

_-AHORA.- gritó la joven pelirroja levantando con fuerza esa parte del suelo, creando una puerta de salida para poder ir a buscar a Robin_.

Se levantó y se sentó en la amplia camilla en donde descansaba el Chico Maravilla, lo observó detenidamente, él siempre intentaba protegerla y aunque ella siempre trataba de hacer lo mismo con él, en esa ocasión no había podido hacer mucho para protegerlo, de hecho ella lo había atacado.

Eso era lo que no se podía perdonar, Robin a pesar de su comportamiento violento tenía un muy buen motivo, él había estado bajo los efectos de una extraña sustancia que lo había hecho obsesionarse, él había amenazado a sus amigos y hasta a ella, ella nunca debió de haberle arrojado aquel Starbolt, aunque haya sido muy débil, lo había lastimado, se sentía sumamente mal por ello.

_-¡No hay ningún generador¡No hay ningún Slade!.- exclamó Cyborg._

_-¡Yo sé lo que vi¡ tengo que detenerlo¡Yo soy el único que puede! .- gritó Robin molesto sacando un birdarang._

_Después él los amenazó y ella voló detrás de él para dispararle uno de sus starbolt, logrando que él cayera al suelo, mientras ella sumamente devastada por lo que acaba de hacer bajaba la mirada._

Ella no tenía justificación por haberlo atacado, nunca debió de haberle lanzado aquel Starbolt, había más opciones, pero en ese momento le preocupó que él se hiciera daño a si mismo y a los demás, cuando en realidad fue ella quien se lo hizo.

Esa noche sus sospechas se comenzaban a confirmar al ver que Robin comenzaba a comportarse como Slade, en un hombre solitario, a quien no le importa dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que desea.

Irónicamente esa noche recordó lo que había sucedido cuando su líder había tenido que ser el "Aprendiz" de Slade, para salvarlos a ellos.

Por primera vez conoció lo que era el Odio, nunca lo había sentido por nada ni por nadie, a pesar de que ella luchaba contra peligrosos villanos, ella no los odiaba, les tenía lastima, pero Slade, a él ya no lo compadecía, había estado a punto de matar a su mejor amigo, de matar a su Robin, al chico al que ella le había entregado su corazón y que en esos momentos parecía tener otra pesadilla, ya que no dejaba de moverse, de murmurar cosas incoherentes.

Acercó de forma temerosa su mano hacia el rostro del chico, que era tímidamente iluminado por un pequeño rayo de luna, le limpió el sudor de la frente con una toalla, acarició las mejillas, arrancándole una sonrisa de sus labios al ver como él intentaba alcanzar su mano para rozar un poco más su mejilla con la mano de la chica.

A ella no le había importado en lo más mínimo que Robin la hubiera lastimado o que incluso le haya gritado, eso no le preocupaba ya que él estaba bajo los efectos de una extraña sustancia que estaba en la máscara de Slade.

_-Starfire, detenlo.- gritó Robin, ella se dio la vuelta tratando de encontrar a la persona o cosa de la que Robin le había ordenado que detuviera, pero no había nada, más que árboles, lluvia y lodo._

_Robin pasó por su lado, buscando con la mirada a lo que sea que él estaba siguiendo, para después girarse hacia Starfire totalmente furioso, mientras ella aun trata de ubicar a lo que sea que Robin estaba buscando._

_-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Robin furioso sujetándola con fuerza del brazo._

_-Estás lastimándome.- le dijo ella observando como él la sujetaba con fuerza, para después levantar la mirada hacia él._

_Robin prácticamente ignoró su comentario y la señaló molesto._

_-Slade corrió a tu derecha¿Por qué lo dejaste escapar?.- le gritó lleno de ira, sin dejar de apretar el brazo de la joven tamariana._

_-Pero… Robin….- balbuceó ella con los ojos llorosos.- Ahí no había nadie.- murmuró Starfire con algunas lágrimas que finalmente comenzaban a bajar._

_Ante eso Robin la soltó de inmediato, respirando agitadamente, mientras la lluvia continuaba empapándolos._

_(N/A: La siguiente parte yo la inventé, no aparece en el capitulo)_

_El Chico Maravilla retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de ella, observó el brazo que él le había sujetado con fuerza, las marca roja de su mano estaba ahí como fiel evidencia de que realmente él la había lastimado._

_-Robin.- le llamó ella limpiándose las lágrimas y evitando un sollozo._

_-Por favor vete, Star.- pidió él dándole la espalda._

_-Pero… Robin.- dijo ella acercándose e intentando posar su mano sobre el hombro del chico._

_-Lo mejor será que investigue solo, no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo él alejándose de ella y perdiéndose entre los árboles y las gotas de lluvia, ella bajó la mirada sumamente preocupada._

-De algún modo ante eso volviste por un momento a la normalidad, aunque solo fue por un muy breve instante, tú reaccionaste alejándome de ti para evitar que me hicieras daño.- murmuró Starfire limpiándose las lágrimas, tras recordar lo que había sucedido, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello negro del chico.

Ella sonrió débilmente mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Me gusta más tu cabello así, libre de tanto gel, ya que es completamente suave, aunque todas las mañanas utilizas el gel para evitar que el cabello te tape los ojos y no te estorve a la hora de luchar.- le comentó ella continuando acariciándole el cabello oscuro al chico.

Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro del chico, observó que ahora él estaba completamente relajado.

_-¿Qué pasó¿Dónde está Robin?.- preguntó Cyborg._

_-Robin… ha elegido investigar solo.- contestó ella bajando la mirada._

_-¿Huh¿Por qué?.- preguntó Chico Bestia._

_Se produjo una pequeña pausa._

_-Él dijo que vio a Slade. Yo intenté verlo, lo hice de verdad, pero yo no pude. Nunca había visto a Robin tan enojado…tan enfadado conmigo.- respondió ella intentando que las lágrimas no volvieran a ser liberadas._

_Cyborg se acercó a ella._

_-Vamos a encontrar a Robin.- le dijo el hombre mitad máquina para intentar reconfortarla._

Suspiró pesadamente, poniéndose de pie alejándose de la camilla y caminando hacia la ventana, observando como la lluvia continuaba afuera, azotando a la ciudad con fuerza.

_-¿Qué están haciendo aquí¡Se supone que estaban encontrando los generadores!.- les gritó molesto Robin._

_-Pienso que no hay ningún generador, hombre. Nosotros vimos por todas partes.- exclamó Cyborg_

_-¡Slade debe estar cubriéndolos, tal y como él lo está haciendo¡Por eso tú no podías verlo!.- respondió Robin._

_-Pero si yo no podía verlo¿por qué tú si pudiste?.- preguntó Starfire._

_-¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?.- preguntó Robin, mientras Raven se colocaba frente a los otros._

_-Robin¿Estás seguro de que realmente viste a Slade?.- preguntó Raven._

_- ¿Lo vi¡Yo luché!.- exclamó molesto mientras señalaba sus heridas.- ¿Tú crees que me hice esto?.- preguntó Robin._

_Todos observaron aturdidos a su líder._

-No.- murmuró Robin revolviendo entre sueños, volviendo a dar manotazos y patadas sobre la camilla, Starfire voló hasta él y lo tomó de las manos, para evitar que él se hiciera daño, pero aun así él permanecía intranquilo.

-Aléjate de ella.- murmuró Robin angustiado, aun estando dormido, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Starfire lo miró asustada, así que le soltó las manos y retrocedió un par de pasos, pensando en quien irle a pedir ayuda.

Un trueno retumbó en toda la Torre, mientras un relámpago alumbraba la habitación por unos segundos.

-A ella no, aléjate de ella, Slade.- gritó Robin aun dormido y moviéndose continuamente intentando despertar de esa pesadilla.

La Princesa tamariana, se olvidó por completo de ir a pedir ayuda, para rápidamente acercarse a Robin.

-Robin, tranquilo, es solo un mal sueño.- le susurró al oído tomándolo de las manos, pero él permanecía cada vez más inquieto.

- NO A ELLA, A ELLA NO... ¡NOOOO!.- gritó finalmente Robin, haciendo que ella asustada se levantara de la camilla.

Robin se sentó de golpe en la cama, jadeando y sudando debido al mal sueño.

-Fue… solo una pesadilla.- murmuró Robin sin percatarse de la presencia de la joven quien rápidamente reaccionó y llenó un vaso con agua.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- preguntó vacilante Starfire acercándole el vaso con agua.

-STAR.- exclamó sorprendido Robin al ver a la joven frente a él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó él tomando el vaso de las manos de su mejor amiga.

-Les pedí a Cyborg y a Raven que me permitieran estar al pendiente de ti.- respondió ella sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la camilla.

Su Líder la observó sorprendido mientras bebía el contenido del vaso que ella le había ofrecido.

-Gracias, Star.- agradeció Robin depositando el vaso en la mesita de noche.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- respondió ella dándole una tímida sonrisa.

Robin bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado al recordar la forma en la que él la había tratado.

-Star.- comenzó él aun con la mirada fija en la manta que lo cubría.

-Perdóname.- pidió Starfire, logrando que el pelinegro levantara la vista sorprendido.

-¿Perdonarte¿De que hablas, Star? Soy yo quien te debe pedir perdón.- dijo Robin.

-Por haberte lanzado ese Starbolt, había otras opciones, pero en ese momento no pensé, perdóname por haberte lastimado.- pidió Starfire bajando la cabeza.

-Hiciste lo que debías.- dijo Robin levantándole la barbilla, dándose cuenta de que ella estaba llorando, sintió como el corazón se le encogía, él podía soportar todo, torturas, gritos, golpes, que no le hablaran sus demás amigos, pero verla a ella triste o aun peor verla a ella llorar, eso era de las pocas cosas que él no resistía, sintió como el corazón se le encogía y rápidamente la abrazó, atrayéndola lo más cerca de él.

Starfire se sorprendió ante la muestra de afecto de Robin, normalmente era ella quien daba las muestras de cariño, así que simplemente se dejó llevar, recargándose en el pecho del chico y desahogándose todas aquellas lágrimas que había reprimido para aparentar ser fuerte y hacerles creer a los demás que lo sucedido no le había afectado.

-Por favor no llores, Star.- pidió Robin acariciándole la espalda y el cabello, pero su petición fue inútil ya que ella lloró con un poco más de fuerza.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname por haberte gritado y lastimado.- pidió Robin separándola un poco, para levantarle de nuevo la barbilla.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas bajo los efectos de esa sustancia.- respondió Starfire entre sollozos.

-Aun así te lastimé y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar.- confesó él limpiándole con delicadeza las lágrimas del rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Tú no eras del todo conciente de lo que hacías.- le respondió Starfire dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras el terminaba de limpiarle las lágrimas de su rostro.

-Así me gustas más, luces más hermosa cuando sonríes.- murmuró débilmente Robin, acariciándole la mejilla con su mano.

Ella se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que él acababa de murmurar y al parecer el Chico Maravilla también se había dado cuenta, ya que la soltó y se alejó un poco, observando a otro lado, para evitar que ella viera su sonrojo.

Por unos minutos ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, se limitaban a ver en diferentes direcciones, y en pequeñas ocasiones, se limitaban a ver al otro de forma muy disimulada, intentando que la otra persona no lo descubriera, pero finalmente sus miradas se cruzaron, descubriéndose el uno al otro y ocasionando que de nuevo sus mejillas adquirieran un color carmesí.

-Robin.- susurró finalmente Starfire bajando la vista, para evitar sonrojarse más de lo que estaba.

-¿Sí?.- preguntó él acercándose un poco, para poderla escuchar mejor, ya que ambos hablaban en susurros.

-Antes de que despertarás.- comenzó ella nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos, haciendo que Robin se sonrojara al saber a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo.

-Tú... tú no parabas de repetir la frase "A ella no".- decía Starfire en voz baja.- ¿A quien te referías?.- preguntó Starfire levantando su rostro, dándose cuenta de que Robin estaba sumamente cerca de ella.

Él no respondió, solo se dedicó a observarla directamente a la cara, primero sus ojos, en donde pudo leer el miedo en sus ellos junto con otro sentimiento que aun no lograba definir del todo, bajó un poco su vista hacia sus mejillas, eran sumamente suaves, sin poder evitarlo, levantó su mano y la acercó a su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo su delicada y tersa piel bajo su mano, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia, haciéndolo a él sonreír, quizás era el momento perfecto para revelarle su secreto.

Tenía un gran deseo de besarla, pero el miedo al rechazo lo hacia permanecer quieto, finalmente tomó valor y acercó su rostro al de la chica, quien lo vio sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para que él se detuviera, continuó acercándose hasta llegar a solo unos centímetros de la boca de la joven, podía sentir su tibio aliento sobre sus labios, levantó la vista y observó como ella lo observaba fijamente, y con una ligera sombra rosada en las mejillas.

-Me refería a ti.- susurró Robin al estar a unos cuantos milímetros de la boca de ella, para después posar sus labios sobre los de ella, un beso dulce, suave, delicado, lleno de ternura, de pureza, confianza, lealtad, cariño y sobretodo de amor.

Ella pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras él la aferraba a su cuerpo, acariciándole la espalda con su mano izquierda, mientras con su mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla.

Al separarse no pudieron evitar volver a sonrojarse, ambos bajaron la mirada, algo avergonzados, para después levantarla al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-¿A que te refieres con que te referías a mi?.- preguntó ella débilmente, tratando de cortar ese silencio que comenzaba a incomodarla.

-Puedo soportar muchas cosas Star.- comenzó el mirándola detenidamente, mientras ella le prestaba la mayor atención posible a sus rasgos y a sus palabras.- Pero lo que no puedo soportar es verte triste ó herida, tal y como sucedía en mi pesadilla.- explicó Robin bajando la mirada y apretando con los puños la manta al recodar aquella horrible pesadilla en donde Slade capturaba a Starfire y la torturaba hasta dejarla sin vida.

Ella lo observó con dulzura, aunque él no se dio cuenta, ya que mantenía fija su vista en la camilla.

-No se que pasaría si tú te alejaras de mí, probablemente me derrumbaría.- murmuró Robin cabizbajo.

-Nunca fue mi intención haberte gritado y lastimado, espero que algún día me perdones.- confesó él huyendo de su mirada esmeralda.

Starfire se acercó a él, con suavidad le levantó la barbilla, obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

-Como te dije antes, no tengo nada que perdonarte, Robin.- le confirmó ella acercando su mano hacia su rostro, le acarició la mejilla por un breve momento, mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

¿Por qué esa caricia se le hacia familiar? Era como si en momentos antes él la hubiera sentido, logrando tranquilizarlo.

Ella detuvo su caricia en el rostro del chico y lo observó nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio inferior, subió un poco su mano hasta llegar al antifaz, él al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la chica, abrió sorprendido los ojos, ella con algo de temor y vergüenza, retiró su mano, pero cuando la alejado unos centímetros, el la tomó con suavidad de la muñeca y asintió, ella lo observó sorprendida y mantuvo por unos segundos su mano suspendida en el aire, finalmente tomó valor y le quitó el antifaz, él primero cerró los ojos por auto reflejo, pero al recordar con quien estaba los abrió con algo de temor, logrando capturar la mirada maravillada de la joven.

-Nunca antes había visto unos ojos tan bonitos.- murmuró ella con aire soñador, perdiéndose en ese mar azul de la mirada del chico, el sonrió ante el comentario de ella.

Volvió a acercar su rostro al de ella, estaba sin nerviosismo y sin miedo, antes de llegar a su objetivo, colocó un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja de la joven, sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que los rayos de la luna entraban por la ventana, iluminándolos por momentos, permitiendole ver con mayor claridad el rostro de la joven pelirroja que tenía frente a él.

-Te amo.- confesó él un debil susurro antes de besarla de nuevo.

-También te amo.- le respondió ella en medio del beso, logrando que él sonriera mientras la besaba, la luz de la luna los iluminó con todo su esplendor en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación de la enfermería, afuera, la tormenta había desaparecido, logrando que la luna y las estrellas brillaran con mayor intensidad.

Siempre que haya oscuridad, habrá una luz que quizás no logré desaparecer las penumbras, pero que ayudara a combatirlas y a equilibrarlas, ya que sin luz no hay oscuridad y sin oscuridad no hay luz.

Los dos se separaron por falta de oxigeno, observandose aun sonrojados.

-Debes descansar.- dijo ella levantándose de la cama.- Necesitas recuperarte.- continuó ella acomodando la silla lejos de la camilla, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Star.- le pidió él intentando levantarse de la cama, pero siendo rápidamente detenido por ella, ya que Cyborg y Raven le habían dicho que no debía permitir que él se pusiera de pie.

-No te levantes, Cyborg y Raven dijeron que debes descansar y que quizás mañana podrías salir de la enfermería.- le dijo preocupada Starfire recostándolo con suavidad sobre la camilla y volviendo a cubrirlo con la manta.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.- preguntó él vacilante.

-Claro, el que quieras.- respondió ella.

-Quédate esta noche conmigo.- pidió él, ella lo observó preocupada, no creía que eso les agradase a los demás Titanes.

-Solo esta noche, por favor.- pidió él moviéndose un poco de la amplia camilla, haciéndole espacio a la chica, ella finalmente asintió con la cabeza, se quitó las pantuflas y se recostó a su lado, quedando cara a cara.

Él se acercó un poco más tomándola de la mano y depositando un suave beso en ella, no separó sus manos y las mantuvo frente a los rostros de ambos como una muda promesa de amor, cariño y respeto, volvió a besarla en los labios, para separarse un poco mientras cerraba los ojos cayendo finalmente en los terrenos de Morfeo.

Starfire sonrió con ternura, acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del él; era algo realmente extraño, ya que ahora que lo pensaba, antes de que él despertara el parecía estar sumamente inquieto, bastante intranquilo y en cuanto ella lo tocaba para hacerle una pequeña caricia como acariciarle el cabello o la mejilla, él se tranquilizaba al instante, luego le preguntaría el por qué, en esos momentos se sentía sumamente cansada, logrando caer profundamente dormida, mientras Robin la abrazaba de forma protectora, ambos dormían con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad y amor plasmado en sus rostros.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Se aceptan Reviews.

Gracias por leerlo.

Besos

Atte.

La Dama del Tiempo


End file.
